dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman Vol 1 390
At the abandoned Gotham Observatory, Batman and Nocturna share a passionate kiss under the red rain pouring from the sky, which has turned red for unknown circumstances. When they stop, the obvious question comes to their minds; do they continue or go their separate ways? Of course, Batman attempts to make Nocturna reform from her crimes, but her need to study the skies and the causes of why they have turned red can't wait for the normal process and she decides to stick to her plan of using the False Face Society to gain profit and reopen the observatory by stealing from the rich. Batman is therefore forced to leave as he won't stand for Nocturna's behaviour. As he is leaving, Nocturna points out that Batman "loves" her because of her dark and dangerous nature, but as soon as she is dark and dangerous, he can't love her anymore; and that applies for almost every other women that Batman has claimed to "love". With this painful truth, Batman leaves the observatory, knowing very well that Nocturna has "nailed it". Moments later, Catwoman has located the corpse of another False Facer, victim of the Night-Slayer. There is, however, another member of the False Face Society alive and Catwoman follows the man the the gang's hideout, where Nocturna is giving them instructions for their next crimes. When she leaves the place on her hot air balloon, Catwoman spots her and follows the balloon as best as she can until it disappears in the horizon towards the observatory. Knowing that the murders of the False Facers are being blamed on her, Catwoman decides to follow Nocturna to her hideout, hoping to clear her own name by capturing Nocturna. In the meantime, Batman is determined to prove Nocturna wrong and he goes to see Vicki Vale on her apartment, but he notices that she has company. Because of her new strict regime of physical training, Vicki has got help from a personal trainer and they seem to have started a romantic relationship, which doesn't bother Batman in the slightest, proving Nocturna's piercing words more true than ever. At that same moment, Robin shows up at Harvey Bullock's apartment, asking for his help protecting Nocturna from the Night-Slayer, who is seeking to murder her. Reluctantly, Bullock agrees, much to Robin's satisfaction and at that very moment, Julia Pennyworth gives up her hopes of getting romantically involved with Bruce Wayne, much to Alfred's dismay. At the Gotham Observatory, Nocturna is peacefully studying the red sky and Robin keeps her company in the shadows. Meanwhile on the outside, Catwoman has arrived at the place and sneaks inside the building, just as Batman comes to the realization that he does love Nocturna and returns to prevent her from going to a place where he can't reach her. The showdown is prime as Catwoman breaks into the observatory and tries to take Nocturna to the authorities to clean her own name. Robin steps between the threatening Catwoman and the undisturbed Nocturna, who keeps studying the skies, despite the interference. Robin explains to Catwoman that he criminal she is looking for is the Night-Slayer, for he is responsible for the murders, but Catwoman wouldn't listen. Instead, she hits Robin aside, causing Nocturna's wrath to turn against her and the duel of the ladies starts. However, Catwoman is forced to fall by a well aimed Batarang to her feet as Batman arrives in time to stop the unnecessary violence and protects Nocturna from undeserved harm. In doing this, he has turned Catwoman's wrath upon himself, as she comes to the conclusion that Nocturna means more to him than she ever did. Catwoman lunges against Batman while Nocturna takes care of Robin and Batman does his best to hold against Catwoman without hurting her. In the struggle, Catwoman brings their former relationship, but Batman tells her that there was never love involved and this only causes Catwoman to fight more intensely. The fight continues on the outside of the observatory, where Catwoman manages to send Batman flying down to the ground below while she remains in the metallic edge of the building. The fall manages to keep Batman down for a few seconds, time enough for a lightning to strike down at the building, shocking Catwoman with all its force. After the thunder is gone, Selina stands at the edge of the building before collapsing into Batman's arms, completely unconscious and barely alive. Holding Catwoman's body, Batman's rage wins over him and blames Nocturna for this outcome, despite the fact that she had nothing to do with the accident. As Batman leaves carrying Selina, Nocturna tells Robin to go with him, but as soon as they leave the building, an earthquake strikes and the observatory is separated as the land breaks, which creates a large cliff between the observatory and the main land. Batman realizes that he can't reach back to Nocturna and that Catwoman's life hangs on a thread. In this moment, Batman admits to himself the truth that he actually cared for Selina and lover her, until she reformed and stopped being "dark and dangerous". Knowing that he was trying to make Nocturna reform, Batman can't help but scream in desperation of a painful truth that he will never be able to overcome. All this happens as the Night-Slayer still prowls the night, seeking to murder Nocturna. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * ** Frankie * Jim Traynor Locations: * ** ** Gotham Observatory Items: * * | Notes = * The events of this issue take place after and the story continues in . * The sky is still red in this issue and the destruction of Earth starts showing as a result of the events of the Crisis on Infinite Earths, but this reference is never mentioned in the story. | Trivia = * In this issue, Bullock mentions his chosen movie theater, the "Regency". Bullock is shown going to the place a decade later in , also written by Doug Moench. | Recommended = | Links = }}